


I don't wanna miss a thing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sappy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “È stato ancora più divertente guardare te. Davvero, Yuri, non avrei mai pensato di vederti così a tuo agio in una fattoria, o con degli animali. Ed eri davvero carino con quel porcellino” gli disse, fingendo poi di pensarci. “O forse era più carino lui. Ancora non ho deciso”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	I don't wanna miss a thing

**~ I don’t wanna miss a thing ~**

“Sei stanco?”

Yuya si avvicinò al fidanzato, andatosi a sedere contro lo steccato con aria effettivamente distrutta.

Yuri gli sorrise, scrollando le spalle e facendogli cenno di sedersi di fianco a lui, cosa che il più grande non si fece ripetere due volte.

Gli prese la mano nella sua, intrecciando le loro dita, fissandolo assorto.

“È davvero stancante fare questa vita. E quella balla di fieno era più grande di me, ci credo che sono stanco” si lamentò blandamente Chinen, senza tuttavia smettere di sorridere. “E poi c’è un’afa incredibile, sono tutto sudato. Niente a che vedere con il freddo di ieri notte.”

Yuya gli portò un mano dietro la schiena, trovando la maglietta effettivamente umida, ma incurante di questo dettaglio lo strinse contro di sé, posandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Riposati un po’ allora. Abbiamo ancora del tempo prima di andare via.” mormorò, senza staccare gli occhi dal più piccolo mentre questi gli poggiava la testa contro la spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

“Si sta bene qui” gli disse Yuya, prendendo ad accarezzarlo pigramente su una spalla, respirando a fondo, trovando l’aria piacevole, completamente diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua.

Yuri annuì lievemente con il capo, passando il palmo della mano sui jeans di Yuya, cominciando una lieve carezza quasi automatica.

“Sì” sospirò, quasi di beatitudine. “Non avrei mai pensato che una cosa del genere mi potesse piacere, ma mi ci sono trovato meglio di quanto pensassi” aprì piano gli occhi, lasciandoli socchiusi. “Mi sono divertito a dare da mangiare agli animali. E anche a salire sull’asino. E a prendere in mano il porcellino.” continuò ad elencare, ridacchiando alla fine per il tono usato, sentendosi quasi infantile nell’essersi emozionato per così poco.

Ma Yuya non parve pensarla allo stesso modo, anzi: alzò una mano sul suo viso, notando come sempre con una nota di piacere come il suo palmo riuscisse a prenderlo tutto, e lo guardò serio negli occhi.

“È vero, è stato divertente. Ma è stato ancora più divertente guardare te. Davvero, Yuri, non avrei mai pensato di vederti così a tuo agio in una fattoria, o con degli animali. Ed eri davvero carino con quel porcellino” gli disse, fingendo poi di pensarci. “O forse era più carino lui. Ancora non ho deciso” lo prese lievemente in giro, sentendosi scansare dal più piccolo, che gli diede un colpo abbastanza forte sul braccio.

Si rimise a sedere dritto, fissando per terra con aria che voleva passare per offesa.

“Ti aiuto io, allora. Era più carino il porcellino di me. Di te, almeno, lo era sicuramente” continuò su quella linea, alzando lo sguardo solo quando sentì Yuya ridere.

Non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa stesse accadendo, che il più grande lo afferrò per la vita, tirandolo sopra di sé e portandolo seduto sulle sue gambe, il proprio petto contro la sua schiena, le gambe che si intrecciavano.

Chinen finse di stizzirsi, ma non tentò con troppa convinzione.

Dopo essersi lasciato andare ad un verso di disappunto si abbandonò contro il corpo del più grande, reclinando la testa sulla sua spalla e tornando a chiudere gli occhi, cercando di godersi la luce del sole ignorando al contempo l’afa da essa derivante.

“È vero, era decisamente più carino di me” gli disse allora Yuya, ancora ridacchiando. Poi abbassò il tono, trasformandolo in un mormorio. “Però non poteva esserlo di te. Non c’è niente al mondo che sia più bello di te, Yu.”

Il più piccolo arrossì violentemente a quella sua affermazione, ma riuscì comunque a non scomporsi più di troppo, sebbene tutto quello che volesse fare fosse mettersi ad urlare, a ridere, a mostrare a Yuya quanto maledettamente felice fosse in quel momento, lì con lui.

Pose le mani su quelle di Takaki contro il suo sterno, stringendole e sorridendo, incapace di smettere.

“Diciamo che anche tu non sei così male” concesse, senza riuscire tuttavia ad ingannare il più grande, il quale si protese maggiormente contro di lui, prendendo a sfiorarlo piano con le labbra sul collo e sulla pelle delle spalle lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta.

“Grazie” gli disse solo, continuando a baciarlo lentamente, godendosi l’incredibile calore emanato dal suo corpo, l’odore acre del suo sudore, la sensazione di averlo addosso, sperando solo di poter rimanere così per più tempo possibile.

Lo avrebbe voluto davvero. Da quando si era svegliato quella mattina non aveva fatto altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo, che guardarlo muoversi sorprendentemente a suo agio nella fattoria, trovandolo davvero la cosa più bella che gli potesse mai capitare.

Era in momenti come quello che si ripeteva quanto fosse fortunato ad avere Yuri, a poter condividere la sua vita con lui, ad aver trovato qualcuno che lo accettasse così com’era, da amare e che lo amasse a sua volta.

Gliene era incredibilmente grato, sebbene non avesse mai trovato il coraggio di dirglielo.

Alzò gli occhi su di lui, scoprendolo a guardare un punto fisso nel vuoto, le sopracciglia improvvisamente aggrottate in un’espressione seria, non del tutto felice come fino a pochi attimi prima.

“A cosa pensi?” chiese, lievemente preoccupato. Perso nei suoi pensieri, si era perso il momento in cui l’altro si era incupito.

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, concedendosi un sorriso.

“A come sarebbe la nostra vita se non fossimo degli idol. Se fossimo solo persone normali, con una vita normale, che possono fare quello che vogliono senza dover dimostrare niente a nessuno e senza nascondersi. A come sarebbe poter decidere di rimanere qui per sempre senza dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno su quello che vogliamo fare della nostra vita.” sospirò. “È un po’ triste, ogni tanto, il pensiero di dover sempre reprimere quello che abbiamo di fronte agli altri. Non mi piace, vorrei solo poter essere me stesso.”

Yuya sbuffò, mordendosi un labbro.

Non aveva fatto pensieri troppo dissimili da quello da quando erano arrivati in Francia.

Si era chiesto davvero come sarebbe potuto essere.

Uscire insieme a Yuri quando volevano, e camminare per la strada potendosi concedere gesti semplici come il tenersi per mano, e poterlo baciare senza doversi preoccupare di essere visto, e potergli dire che lo amava ogni volta in cui ne avesse avuto voglia. Poter dire di stare con lui e di essere felice senza doversi domandare che cosa pensassero gli altri, senza essere costretto a ritenerlo importante, senza avere nessuna immagine da preservare.

Farsi una famiglia con lui, forse, ma quella era un’ipotesi ancora più remota di tutto il resto.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto, sì. Gli sarebbe piaciuto incredibilmente avere il diritto di costruire con lui un rapporto del genere, e sapere che invece non era possibile lo faceva sentire quasi soffocato dal peso delle reciproche responsabilità.

Era come se di fronte a sé avesse il chiaro ritratto di come avrebbe voluto che fosse la sua vita da quel momento in avanti e non avere tuttavia la possibilità di rendere quel quadro reale.

Era qualcosa che lo faceva stare male, e non poco, ed era da quando lui e Yuri si erano scoperti innamorati l’uno dell’altro che questo peso gravava loro addosso, senza possibilità di farlo improvvisamente sparire, liberi di vivere come meglio credessero.

“Lo so, Yuri. Lo so quello che vorresti, e lo vorrei tanto anche io, te lo giuro. Ma...”

“Ma non è possibile, no?” concluse al posto suo l’altro, con tono frustrato. “Perché siamo due uomini, perché siamo due idol, perché viviamo nel posto sbagliato e perché non potremo mai...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Lascia perdere. Ci stavamo rilassando, non è il caso di mettersi a pensare a cose del genere. Perdonami.”

Yuya tolse le mani dalla sua vita, portandole oltre le spalle e stringendolo ancora più forte, posando la fronte contro la sua nuca, baciandolo piano, chiudendolo in quell’abbraccio intimo in cui c’erano solo loro due, cercando solo da quello di fargli capire che c’era, che sarebbe rimasto accanto a lui in qualsiasi circostanza, che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, non importava chi fossero e quali conseguenze la loro relazione potesse portare con sé.

“Devi dirmi sempre quello che pensi, invece” lo rassicurò, facendolo voltare e posando quelli stessi baci leggeri sulle sue labbra, trovandole incredibilmente calde e morbide, sentendosi quasi il cuore scoppiare per quanto gli piaceva baciarlo. “Mi devi dire quando sei triste, quando sei pensieroso, quando sei felice, in modo tale che io possa sapere come comportarmi con te, e sapere se c’è qualcosa che posso fare. Altrimenti... è inutile che io continui a starti accanto, se non so come comportarmi per fare in modo che tu con me stia sempre bene.” continuò, mentre il più piccolo si era voltato nel suo abbraccio, mettendosi su di un fianco, rannicchiandosi contro di lui e lasciandosi cullare dalle sue braccia.

Sospirò, tornando poi a sorridergli.

“Va bene, va bene. Allora ti prometto che ti renderò sempre partecipe di quello che mi passa per la testa.” si schernì, ridacchiando piano, poco convinto. “E voglio che tu con me faccia lo stesso, Yuu. Voglio essere anch’io in grado di renderti sempre felice.”

Yuya non lo rispose, non lo ritenne necessario.

Yuri non gli avrebbe comunque creduto se gli avesse detto che lo rendeva già felice, che la sua presenza era sufficiente per farlo sentire bene ogni secondo della sua vita.

Rimasero fermi e in silenzio per svariati minuti, prima che il più piccolo prendesse nuovamente la parola.

“Yuuyan? Quando torniamo a casa però possiamo prendere un porcellino?” gli chiese di punto in bianco, facendo scoppiare l’altro a ridere.

“Un porcellino? Un porcellino d’india, al massimo” gli rispose, socchiudendo lievemente gli occhi senza capire dove volesse andare a parare.

“Sì, ok, un porcellino d’india può andare” concordò il più piccolo, mettendosi meglio a sedere e lasciando vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto. “Ce ne dovremmo prendere cura. E dovremmo dargli da mangiare, e coccolarlo e crescerlo” elencò, mentre Yuya dietro di lui annuiva. Poi arrossì lievemente, continuando a parlare con tono di voce più basso. “E comprargli dei vestiti. E portarlo fuori. E mandarlo a scuola, e farlo giocare con gli altri.” aggiunse, arrossendo, mentre Yuya spalancava gli occhi.

Non perse tuttavia troppo tempo a sorprendersi, e gli sorrise.

Non impiegò nemmeno troppo a comprendere il senso velato delle sue parole, e il solo pensare a quello che davvero significavano lo fecero sentire come... strano. Come se fosse la prima volta che pensava a qualcosa del genere, come se finalmente fosse in grado di immaginare se stesso e Yuri in un futuro nemmeno troppo lontano, ed immaginarseli dentro ad una quotidianità così semplice e normale che gli sembrava quasi troppo bello per poter essere vero. Ed era felice di non sentirsi solo in questo desiderio troppo prematuro, felice che anche Yuri ci pensasse, che quello che entrambi volevano andasse nella stessa direzione.

“Un porcellino, eh?” domandò, la voce spezzata dall’emozione. “Possiamo fare tutte queste cose, sì. Te lo prometto” gli disse piano, tornando a stringerlo contro di sé, sentendosi abbracciato a sua volta. “Possiamo avere tutto quello che vuoi, possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa. Non importa chi siamo e che cosa facciamo, io ti prometto che cercherò sempre di renderti felice e di darti tutto quello che desideri. Non importa che cosa ci voglia, io voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita accanto a te. Come una famiglia.” dichiarò, deciso, sentendo il più piccolo stringersi ancora a lui, sentendone gli occhi vagamente umidi contro la spalla. “Ti amo, Yuri.”

Chinen annuì, incapace di rispondere a questa sua dichiarazione.

Dopo un tempo che gli parve interminabile si rialzò, mettendosi in piedi e porgendo una mano a Yuya perché facesse altrettanto.

Sembrava essersi ripreso, e i suoi occhi erano di nuovo asciutti.

“Andiamo, su. Fra un po’ ce ne dobbiamo andare” gli disse, sostenuto, voltandosi subito dopo nel vano tentativo di non farsi guardare.

Yuya lo osservò allontanarsi con passo deciso, e sorrise.

Pensava davvero quello che gli aveva detto.

Anche se non sarebbe stato tanto presto, avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere per garantire a Yuri il futuro che desiderava per loro due, per dargli quello che riteneva ‘normale’, tutto quello che per altri sarebbe stato scontato, per cui loro invece avrebbero dovuto lottare.

Lo avrebbe fatto perché non c’era cosa che desiderasse al mondo più di vedere quello stesso sorriso sul suo volto per ogni giorno della sua vita.

Lo avrebbe fatto perché lo amava.


End file.
